Happy 146th!
by Dimentia123
Summary: It's Canada's birthday! But, the only one who remembers is Canada's bear... or is he? Rated T just because of a few bottles of beer at the end. READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES! I have a challenge! Enjoy, fave and review!


"Eh... Quit it..." Canada mumbled as something fuzzy tapped him on the shoulder.

"Canada! Wake up!" a high-pitched voice beckoned. Canada slowly opened his eyes, revealing Kumajiro standing on his bed. "Happy birthday!"

Canada squinted, then grabbed his glasses from his bedside table. Putting them on, he glanced at his calendar. He smiled. "Oh, yeah! It's my birthday today!"

"Happy 146th!" The bear repeated, smiling. Canada sat up, and hugged the bear. "Aw, you remembered my birthday! And my name!" The bear giggled.

"So, I propose that we genetically engineer something!" America exclaimed, explaining what the nations should do about the recent world problems.

"Breaking the rules of nature doesn't solve everything." England said, rubbing his temples. "Besides, I'm busy today."

"Doing what?" America asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A surprise party."

"For who?"

"You know who!"

"...I do?"

England sighed, dropping his hands. "You know what today is!"

America paused. "Uh, Monday?"

"The date?"

He paused a bit longer. "...July 1st?"

England nodded. "And...?"

"Three days 'till my birthday?"

England groaned. "He forgives you and forgets all the times you've hurt him, he remembers all the times you help him, he thanks you for everything, he's polite and yet you can't even remember _his bloody birthday!_"

"What about birthdays?" Canada asked, entering the meeting hall.

"Ah, Canada!" France greeted. "Ou est-ce que tu a, mon ami?"

"Oh, desolé, France. Je suis trés fatigué." Canada apologized, shifting his bear slightly in his arms.

"Ah, c'est bien. Asité avec moi, s'il vous plait? France requested, patting the seat of and empty chair beside him.

Canada smiled. "Merci." He said, sitting down on the chair.

"De rien." France smiled.

"Okay, I have no idea what you guys just said!" America commented. "But! It's time to continue with the meeting!"

"You're the only one who remembered, Kumajiro." Canada sighed, holding his bear's paws. The two were back in the Nation's room, and nobody else had wished him a happy birthday.

"Maybe they're throwing you a surprise party! Mr. England wouldn't forget, would he?" Kumajiro suggested.

Canada sighed again. "I don't know. I mean, I'm Canada. Not many people remember me."

There was a knock at the door. "Canada? Can I come in?" A familiar voice asked from the other side.

Canada got up and, taking Kumajiro with him, opened the door. "Yes, Mr. England?" He said once the door was open.

England chuckled. "I told you, call me Britain. Anyway, I've got something to show you."

Canada raised an eyebrow. "Really? What" He asked, fixing his glasses slightly.

England nodded. "Yes. But, you'll just have to wait and see." He then grabbed Canada's hand and dragged him into the hallway.

"Eh, Mr. Eng- uh, Britain, where are we going?" the Canadian asked as he walked along behind Britain. **(okay, we're calling him Britain now, 'cause he told us to ;P )**

"You'll see." Britain's voice took on a mischievous tone. Before Canada could as why, Russia and China jumped out from the shadows, pouncing on the blond. Canada fell, and he was knocked out cold.

"I told you not to hurt him!"

"S-sory, Britain! We didn't mean to!"

"Yeah. Besides, that bear really freaks me out."

"Guys, shh! He's waking up!"

"W-what?" Canada muttered. He had been blindfolded, and he was slung over someone's shoulder. "Britain?!"

"I'm right here, chap." Britain assured. "Sorry to do it the hard way, it's just that I knew you wouldn't come easy."

"W-what do you mean?"

"The blindfold! I knew you wouldn't want it on, so I had to get Russia and China to hold you down. I didn't want them to knock you out."

"Sorry..." Two voices apologized. Canada recognized them as China and Russia.

Canada was still puzzled. "Wait, who's shoulder am I on?"

"Mine, dude!" America exclaimed. "Hey, here's your bear." Something fuzzy brushed past his nose. Extending his arms, he quickly held the bear close in his embrace.

"Uh, thanks... But, why'd you blindfold me?"

"Spoilers." Britain denied.

China rolled his eyes. "Riiight, River Song."

"No, it's Melody Pond."

"But, the only source of water in the forest is the river!" France corrected.

"France is here, too?" Canada asked.

"Hon hon hon! Oui, mon ami."

"...Oh."

"Here we are!" Britain exclaimed. Canada then felt someone lift him off America and onto the ground. Then, he heard footsteps walking away.

"B-Britain?" Canada stammered, hugging his bear tighter.

"I'm right here. Just walk forward."

Doing as he was told, Canada took a shaky step forward. A few moments later, he took another. He kept walking until he bumped into something wooden.

"Hey," he said, feeling around, "This is the front door."

Britain smiled. "Yes. Open it."

The Canadian hesitated, but opened the door none the less. He stepped outside and asked; "Can I take the blindfold off now?"

"Yes."

Reaching his hand behind his head, he pulled the blindfold off, revealing that the cloth was a small Canadian flag. Canada looked up.

"Happy birthday, Canada!" Half the population yelled. A big band then began to play, and red and white balloons were let up into the air. There was a huge cake the shape and colour of the Canadian Flag. Red and white streamers hung from every possible place, and, to top it off, a 30-foot long Canadian flag on a 50-foot pole stood up from in the huge crowd.

"Here," Britain offered, handing Canada a Molson Canadian beer, "Happy 146th birthday."

Canada smiled, taking the beer and popping off the cap with his bottle opener. "Thanks." He then took a long gulp of the alcohol. "But, I thought-"

"I know, but I'm a bad Nation this year." The Brit said, grabbing a beer for himself and opening it. "To 146 years of maple trees." He proclaimed, putting up the bottle for a toast.

"Cheers." Canada laughed, clinking glasses with the Englishman. They both took a long drink.

"You have no idea what I'm planning for your 150th." Britain smirked, already sounding a little bit drunk.

Canada laughed again. "Looking forward to it." He chuckled, watching the sky as red and white fireworks lit up the sky.

**AAAAHHHH! I HADE THE ENDING! Ah, well. MY FIRST HETALIA FIC! 8D wOOt wOOt! Hooray for England and Canada bromance!**

**Canada: Yeah, we're pretty good friends!**

**Britain: *is totally drunk* Yes! And Flying Mint Bunny and Uni told me to party! AAHHH, DALEKS! *passes out***

**Me: lolz, I love Britain X3 Ah, well, enjoy, fave, and REVIEWZZZZZZZZZZEZ! :) **

**Oh, yeah! Translations!**

Ou est-ce que tu a, mon ami?; **Where have you been, my friend?**

Oh, desolé, France. Je suis trés fatigué: **Oh, sorry, France. I'm very tired.**

Ah, c'est bien. Asité avec moi, s'il vous plait: **Oh, it's okay. Sit with me? Please? :)**

Merci : **Thank you.**

De rien: **You're welcome.**

**Ooh! I have a challenge! Who said;**

1. "I told you not to hurt him!"

2. "S-sory, Britain! We didn't mean to!"

3. "Yeah. Besides, that bear really freaks me out."

4. "Guys, shh! He's waking up!"

**If you can tell me at least 3 correct nations, you get a free request! Just PM me when you think of something. And, if you get less than three, you get a... uh... plate of virtual pasta! :D If you get all 4, you get both! Here's a hint; #3 comes up through the floor ;) (BTW, this hint will only work if you've seen all of season 1 and all of season 2 of Hetalia)**

**America: Man, it sucks to be the people who don't read author's notes.**

**Me: I know, right?**

**America: Not really, I just wanted to be in the notes.**

**Me: *snorts* Figures. Anywayz, review! Read! Smile! Give Romano a garlic-smelling dutch oven!**

**Romano: Hey!**

**Me: And most of all, REVIEEEEEEW!**

**HAPPY CANADA DAY, EVERYONE!**


End file.
